


The Perfect Pokémon

by FleetSparrow



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Lucy and Harry are going to find the perfect Pokémon for Tim if it’s the last thing they do.
Relationships: Harry Goodman & Tim Goodman, Harry Goodman & Tim Goodman & Pikachu, Tim Goodman/Lucy Stevens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The Perfect Pokémon

Tim still didn’t have a Pokémon. Sure, sometimes he took Pikachu out when he went on a date with Lucy so Psyduck had some company, but Pikachu was his dad’s partner, not his. The nice thing was, Lucy never pressured him about it. She asked questions, lots of them, but that was part of her “journalistic nature”. She didn’t judge, just inquired.

Frequently.

Sometimes ceaselessly.

OK, so sometimes there was a little pressure. But Tim was used to it. Everyone had been asking him about it since he was ten.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Pokémon or knew nothing about them (though he had learned a lot more through his Pikachu-Dad). He did like Pokémon. In fact, he was liking them a lot more now, now that he was opening himself up again. He’d almost say he liked every Pokémon.

Except Aipoms. Those little guys could stay far away.

And Dittos. Bad experience. Would not recommend.

Pokémon seemed to be liking him more, as well. Even Detective Yoshida’s Snubbull seemed to like him. For as much as Snubbulls liked anything.

Still, he didn’t yet have a Pokémon partner. And it was only now, after his whole experience, that he really started to miss one.

So, along with Lucy, and, unfortunately, his dad, they started making lists of suitable Pokémon.

“What about Cubone?” Lucy suggested one night at the Hi-Hat Café.

“No,” Tim said. “I’ve tried that. It—Let’s just say it didn’t work out.”

“How about a Pikachu?” Harry asked.

“Pika!” Pikachu chimed in, as if agreeing.

“Wouldn’t that get too confusing?” Tim asked. “I mean, two Pikachus running around?”

“Mine has a hat,” Harry said, as if that solved everything.

“How about a Water-type?” Lucy asked.

“Too wet,” Tim said.

“Psychic,” Harry offered. “They’re good protectors.”

“I don’t know,” Tim said. “I just…. I want the Pokémon to choose me, you know? Why can’t I just have something normal?”

Lucy and Harry looked at each other.

“Eevee,” they said together.

“What?”

“You need an Eevee,” Harry said.

“They’re perfect for you,” said Lucy. “They’re protective, kind, dedicated, just like you. And they’re completely Normal.”

Tim wanted to protest. Couldn’t he just wait for it to happen? But, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Eevee’s were known for their even tempers, their loyalty, and their ability to become anything based on their treatment by their partners. Maybe Tim was kind of like an Eevee in that way.

“OK,” he said slowly. “So, now the question is, how do we get one?”

“You have to go on a Pokémon journey, son,” Harry said.

“Dad, I’m not ten anymore.”

“You can still go on a Pokémon journey!”

“Or you could go to our local daycare,” Lucy suggested. “But don’t buy the Eevees in the malls. They’re bred by Poké-mills. I’m doing an exposé on them on Tuesday. We’re getting them shut down.”

“Nice,” Tim said, giving her a quick high-five.

“Pika pi!”

“That’s right, Pikachu,” Harry said. “Don’t forget about the shelters, too.”

Tim stared at his dad in confusion, but nodded along. “Yeah, actually that sounds great. Better than starting my Pokémon journey at twenty-one.”

“You’re just bitter,” Harry said.

Tim rolled his eyes and turned to Lucy. “What do you think?”

“I think a Pokémon shelter is a great idea,” she said. “Plus, if you’re not sure yet, it’s a great volunteer spot to get used to Pokémon.”

Tim smiled at her. “I think this is gonna work out.”


End file.
